La Bella y La Bestia
by zuki sakura
Summary: One shote/-Sé muy bien lo que piensas tú y mis hermanos…-advirtiendo que el hombre puso toda su atención en sus palabras.-mi madre murió al darme la vida…-no entendía a donde quería llegar su pequeña hija-no seré yo la que cargue con la culpa de tu muerte-finalizó mientras corría para salir de la habitación y atrancar la puerta. Los personajes no son míos son de higuchi tachiba.


_LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA_

Hace mucho tiempo un hombre de bien. Tenía cinco hijos que se llamaban comenzando desde el mayor Tsubasa, el segundo hijo Yuu, La tercera hermana Sumire, La cuarta hermana Luna, y La más pequeña Mikan.

De todas sus hijas la más hermosa, bondadosa, trabajadora, valiente y gentil. Sus otras dos hijas Sumire y Luna si bien eran bellas, se lo quitaban sus actitudes ociosas y tiranas en todo momento. Sus otros dos hijos serían como su padre, hombres de bien, que protegían lo suyo con garras y dientes.

El mercader amaba a todos sus hijos por igual aunque su favorita era la menor siempre la llamaba y presentaba con orgullo ante sus amigos "Mi bella hija". Y esto que no pasaba desapercibido para sus hermanas, la hacía carcomer de envidia la atención que recibía de su padre la menor. Por eso la atormentaban diciéndole que por su culpa su madre había muerto.

La madre de las jóvenes murió poco después de haber dado a luz a Mikan.

Un día el hombre perdió todo su dinero y para pagar sus deudas le embargaron la casa.

El día de la marcha a su nuevo hogar. La casa estaba llena de hombres que se llevaban todos los bienes las dos hermanas más grandes no paraban de lloriquear. Sobre que no vivirían si les quitaban sus vestidos y maquillaje. Pero el padre buscaba a alguien más ese día. Su pequeña hija símbolo de su gratitud al cielo, no se encontraba cerca de él.

Desesperado el hombre la busca por toda la casa. Pronto la encontró, en el pequeño jardín que su amada esposa cuidó desde el primer día. Se detuvo para admirar a la muchacha que era la viva imagen de su madre. Porque así debía ser la más pequeña había heredado la valentía y bondad de su madre. Ese fue el precioso regalo que su esposa le dio, antes de dejar este mundo.

La joven de cabellos castaños, no se dio cuenta de que su padre la observaba, ya que se encontraba regando por última vez, las rosas que su querida madre les confió. Cuando advirtió que su padre la miraba ella giro y le dedico su más cálida sonrisa.

-Pensé que estarías empacando-dijo el sonriente padre.

-No podía irme sin darles agua por última vez-respondió la aludida.

-Hija mía, perdóname…-y con la voz cargada de culpabilidad agregó-por hacer que dejemos nuestro hogar-La joven lo miró.

-Nuestro hogar no está aquí-dijo y llevándose la mano al corazón agregó-si no aquí por eso a donde vallamos nuestro hogar estará con nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-ven aquí-dijo abriendo los brazos y sin dudarlo la joven se lanzó a ellos. Respiró aliviada porque en los brazos de este se sentía protegida.-Eres sin duda la bondad personificada. Diciendo esto, ambos salieron afuera. Para ver a una multitud de gente burlándose de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hay me muero bien muerta-dijo Luna acostada.

-No soportaré esta vida mucho tiempo, los mosquitos me van a matar-se quejó Sumire sentada, arreglándose el pelo.

-Sumire, Luna ¡Levantasen ya es hora casi de la comida!-gritó desde abajo Mikan.

-Le odio-dijo Sumire.

-Un día de estos la voy a matar-prometió Luna.

En unos segundos se escuchó el ruido de la puerta que se abría. Era Mikan que entraba enojada.

-Levántense-dijo acto seguido corrió en dirección a luna y la levantó de un tirón.

-Me ases daño-chillo la aludida.

-Si no quieres que te lo haga levántate temprano-dijo Mikan enojada.

-Bueno ya lo hago-dijo Luna levantándose de mala gana.

Mikan salió para colgar la ropa limpia.

El grito de un hombre la distrajo, ya que sonaba cual hombre que gana la guerra, era su padre que por su cara traía buenas noticias. Tan pronto llegó, sus hijos mayoras le recibieron con gran devoción.

-Padre ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Tsubasa.

-Hay hijos míos, todos mis ruegos fueron escuchados y nuevamente formaremos parte de la clase alta.-dijo el padre con gran gozo. Todos sus hijos excepto una, gritaron de alegría en especial las dos mujeres más grandes que salieron corriendo para hacer la lista de cosas que su padre debía comprar.

La más joven en cambio de enojo se llenó. Sabía muy bien lo que pasaba. Su padre preocupado salió en su busca. Y la encontró, cosechando las calabazas que ya estaban en su punto.

-Hija querida, ¿porque no estas feliz como tu hermanos? –preguntó.

-Padre, tal vez te suene egoísta, pero yo no me quiero ir de aquí.-Sentenció la nombrada.-Tenía la esperanza de hacer una nueva vida fuera de las competencias y la avaricia de la ciudad.-

-Muchacha egoísta no me suena tu petición pero, a tus hermanos si le ha de parecer-dijo con aflicción el hombre.

Salieron de la casa Luna y Sumire apresuradas llegaron al lado de su padre. Le entregaron la extensa lista de cosas que pedían, el padre giró y miro a su pequeña hija de apenas 16 años.

-¿Qué quieres tú?-preguntó decidido a darle lo que fuera.

-Quiero una rosa. No he conseguido que crezcan aquí y a mí me encantan esas flores. Si no es eso no quiero nada-respondió la hija con una seguridad que dejo perplejo a más de uno.

El hombre no pudo conseguir nada de nada. Ya que se le había negado su parte del trato. No tuvo otra opción que irse. Y tan conmocionado atravesó un gran bosque, la tormenta de nieve le nublaba la vista. Los lobos que no habían podido casar nada, vagaban como almas sin rumbo. El aullido lejano aterrorizó al caballo. Este perdió el control e hizo que el varón callera al frío piso cubierto de nieve. El individuo observo su situación y con reacción inmediata, se paró y caminó hasta un castillo rodeado por espinas que arañaban su piel.

El interior estaba deshabitado. La habitación estaba a oscuras, la mortecina luz que se colaba por la ventana le ayudaban a divisar la escaleras a las cuales se dirigió. Un extraño sonido le hizo volverse para encontrar una mesa servida. Las velas iluminaban la sala que anteriormente a oscuras se encontraba.

-Disculpen por entrar sin avisar-grito el individuo-voy a tomar un poco de comida de la mesa si no le importa.-volvió a hablar, la respuesta que obtuvo fu el silencio.

Al terminar de comer, se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba aún abierta. El crujido de la madera lo sobresalto, al ver a su caballo que entraba sin preocupación alguna. Al lado de la chimenea se encontraban dos cofres con todas las cosas que aparecían en la extensa lista.

No, todas las cosas no. Faltaba el único regalo que tenía necesidad de llevar a casa. Y lo conseguiría, al mirar a fuera, el rosal tenía las más hermosas flores que jamás hubiera visto. Cargo los cofres al lomo del caballo. Y cuando pasaron por el lado del rosal se detuvo y corta la rosa más roja, pero también la de difícil acceso, Igual a su querida hija. Cuando tuvo la rosa en sus manos, se dispuso a avanzar sin advertir que unos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre le observaban desde las profundidades del árbol Sakura.

EL individuo de ojos rojos salto encima del mercader.

-Te doy dinero y vestido, sin embargo te atreves a quitarme lo que más quiero-hablo con voz profunda la bestia.

-por favor o me mates perdóname la vida-dijo el hombre desesperado.

-¿Pera quién es la rosa que cortaste?-dijo esta vez intentando ocultar su curiosidad.

-Para la más pequeña de mis hijas-dijo el aludido omitiendo la mayoría de las cosas.

-Devolverás esa rosa-dijo con indiferencia.

-No puedo, ella…fue lo único que me pidió y quiero al menos esta vez cumplir con eso que me pide-dijo en tono suplicante.

-Entregaras la rosa y volverás-dijo con una voz profunda.-Si te atreves a traicionarme, matare a toda tu familia-amenazó

-Si como digas-aceptó el padre.

Cuando se levantó, admiró el estar acostado en medio del boque, largó un suspiro de alivio.

-No lo olvides una vida por una rosa-esa fue la voz que hizo que este, se le parara el corazón.

Llegar a su casa fue su mayor alivio. No duro tanto como él quiso ya que tras contar la historia a sus hijos.

Mikan que aún estaba despierta escucho todo y se dispuso a prepararse para su marcha.

Mientras observaba el alba desde su ventana, su padre irrumpió en su habitación, por obvias razones. Entraba a despedirse. Poso sus viejas y arrugadas manos sobre los hombros de Mikan.

-Hija mía….-comenzó su despedida, la joven lo cortó.

-Sé muy bien lo que piensas tú y mis hermanos…-advirtiendo que el hombre puso toda su atención en sus palabras.-mi madre murió al darme la vida…-no entendía a donde quería llegar su pequeña hija-no seré yo la que cargue con la culpa de tu muerte-finalizó mientras corría para salir de la habitación y atrancar la puerta.

-¡Mikan!-grito el padre-¡Mikan!-volvió a gritar alertando a los hijos mayores.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde como para detenerla. Ella estaba subida al caballo y juntos galopaban a la entrada del bosque.

Al parecer el caballo sabía la localización del castillo. Eso le pareció a Mikan, que admiraba el hermoso paisaje tras el bosque. Jamás había salido de la seguridad de su casa.

Cuando entraron dentro de las tierras que bordeaban el castillo. Se apreciaba hermosos jardines con estatuas de piedra muy antiguas.

Llegaron a la puerta del gran edificio. A partir de ese momento la joven debería entrar sola. Se bajó del caballo para entrar. Su llegada fue advertida por todo el personal, no dieron señales de vida alguna.

-Vengo a reemplazar a mi padre-dijo y continuo con voz alta y segura de sí misma- fui yo quien pidió la rosa, por lo tanto debo se yo quien acate el castigo-

Solo el Silencio, esa fue su respuesta. Se dirigió a las escaleras con la sensación de que la seguían. Lo ignoró.

Mientras subía las escaleras, pensó en poder escapar, inmediatamente desechó esa idea de su mente.

Llegó a un cuarto, con una gran cama, desde la ventana se podía ver todas las tierras del castillo. Las cortinas eran de color bordo opaco. A su lado un gran armario de madera con un montón de vestidos de hermosos colores y diseños, en los cajones se habían zapatos a juegos con cada prenda. Saliendo del gran armario en frente al lado de la puerta se encontraba un gran espejo de tamaño completo rodeado por un marco de oro. En un rincón de la habitación pudo ver una fuente de agua, en donde metió las manos y toda herida que tuvo se sanó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

…..devuelta en el salón con el gran amo de la casa…..

En uno de los pasillos que rodeaban la sala principal del comedor. (Algo como la sala principal de esta mansión en unos de los pasillos del fondo . /imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= . &h=262&w=400&tbnid=8_kQETEJs3VglM:&zoom=1&docid=oLkQ9pLxmJ27IM&ei=fnKcVfnBE4eHwgTpl5bgCg&tbm=isch&ved=0CCcQMygNMA0).

La silueta del amo de la casa se paseaba de un lado para el otro. Sus sirvientes le hablaban amigablemente y gastándole bromas pero eso solo empeoraba la situación.

-Mi señor esa chica podría romper la maldición-dijo un Lobo de voz profunda.

-Eso ya lo sé pero ¿Qué se supone que hace ella aquí?-dijo con un interrogante en su mente.

-Seguro que al verlo de su verdadera forma sale corriendo como las otras señoritas "delicadas"-se burló un cuervo.

-Solo espero que le haga caso a su sentido común-dijo entrando por la ventana una pantera negra de ojos violetas.

-Imai ¿Por qué dices eso cuando lo más seguro es que lo haga?-pregunto un conejo muy tranquilo.

-No te importa-dijo en tono estoico.

-¿qué haces?-preguntaron todos al ver como saltaba al piso del salón principal.

La muchacha recién llegada bajó los escalones rápidamente. Al bajar del completo se encontró con una enorme pantera negra. El rostro de Mikan reflejaba asombro más que susto.

Formulo una pregunta que dejo atónita a todos excepto la gran pantera.

-¿Hotaru?-dijo aun con duda.- ¿Eres tú?-al ver el asentimiento de la pantera so rostro era felicidad.- ¡Hotaru!-grito para correr hacia su amiga y abrazarla. La aludida ni se movió hace tiempo que quería ver a su amiga. Y delante de ella se transformó en una joven humana de un largo cabello negro y ojos color amatista.

\- Vamos debes prepararte para la cena- dijo en un tono ameno. Y se fueron ambas dejando en estado de shock a más de uno.

-No se asustó al ver a Imai y la reconoció bajo su forma animal.-dijo el conejo blanco.

-Es realmente raro-dijo el cuervo.

-Yo ya tengo esperanzas en ella-dijo una joven que antes era un cuerpo espín rosa.

-Misaki no te hagas falsas esperanzas en cuanto vea a Hyuga saldrá corriendo espantada-dijo en tono triste la paloma blanca. Llamada Nobara.

-Bueno dejemos de charlar y preparemos la cena-dijo el cuervo transformándose en un joven con cabeza rapada.-Si ella no se asusta esta noche significa que conocimos a la personas más rara de este mundo y Kitsu tendrá que pagarme-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

….En la habitación con la amigas…..

-¿Cómo me reconociste?-pregunto Hotaru.

\- solo conozco a una persona con ojos amatista-dijo Mikan muy segura.

-Eres la persona más rara de todo este mundo-dijo en tono neutro.

-Y tú la única a la que no le salen lo chistes-Mikan contraatacó burlonamente. Haciendo que la joven azabache sonriera después de mucho tiempo.

-Hotaru ¿Qué es esa fuente de ahí?-preguntó curiosa.

-Es una fuente de agua mágica capaz de curar tus heridas de cualquier tipo-respondió su amiga.

-Hotaru…-dijo la joven espantada cambiando de tema, eso llamó la atención de la oji-amatista-Para la noche ¿Debo ponerme eso?-su tono era como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-Si ¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada su amiga hasta que recordó que a Mikan no le gustan para nada los vestidos de gala.-Venga no le tengas miedo te ayudare a ponértelo.-dijo tomando el vestido.

-Estos será una tragedia ya lo creo-y mirando a su amiga-¿Hay más gente en este castillo verdad?-

-si-

…Más tarde en la noche…

-Muy bien estas lista-dijo Hotaru con la cara llena de sudor por el cansancio ¿quién hubiera imaginado que Mikan sería tan difícil?

-Si-

…Mientras tanto en la sala principal y la cocina

Vamos rápido que ya casi es la hora-decía Kitsu transformado en un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones.

-Lo haríamos más rápido si dejaras de dar órdenes y te pusieras a ayudar- quejo Nonoko la paloma blanca ahora siendo una joven de cabello rosa y ojos a juego.

-YA ESTA TODO-gritaron los otros jóvenes de la sala.

-Genial y cómo va el amo-se burló.

-Para nada listo está convencido de que todo esto es una tontería ya que la chica se ira corriendo en cuanto lo vea-dijo Ruka quien anteriormente era el conejo blanco.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer déjalo así-dijo con un suspiro Koko.

-La chica está bajando y es hermosa-susurró Misaki emocionada.

 **MIKAN POV**

Estoy tan asustada, si Hotaru es un ser sobrenatural, entonces y... si el amo de la casa es un fantasma. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

No Mikan concéntrate no pienses en eso a propósito, Hotaru me dijo que además de ella habían otros pero aun no los veo. Un momento.

Alguien me está siguiendo debe ser Hotaru.

FIN POV

Todos miraban expectantes la reacción de la chica al ver al amo de la casa Natsume Hyuga. La joven se gira lentamente pesando que es su amiga, hasta que se encuentra cara a cara con el amo de la casa. Su rostro en un principio es de terror pero pasa a uno de alivio. Todo miraban expectantes su reacción pero ella no hizo nada de lo que mucho imaginaban.

-uff, que susto me he dado-dijo ella aliviada totalmente. Irrumpe en la sala Misaki; Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu; Koko; Mochiage; Ruka y los demás se quedan cada uno en su lugar.

-El ¿Note asusta?-rompió el silencio Misaki.

-¿Por qué me iba a asustar?-fue su respuesta dejando a todos sorprendido incluso a Hyuga quien rápidamente lo disimulo.

-Pero si al principio te asustaste-dijo Koko.

-Ah, perdón es que pensaba que era un fantasma esas cosas me espantan-dijo nuevamente un poco asustada.

-Y ¿No te asusta la apariencia del amo de la casa?- dijo Anna llena de esperanza.

Mikan giro su cabeza para ver a un gato negro enorme con algunas facciones humanas, ojos rojos como la sangre, al principió la joven se quedó mirando un rato para luego responder.

-A decir verdad me asusta un poquito pero no para que salga despavorida corriendo, sino como para analizar la situación, si resulta peligroso agarro lo primero que tengo a mano y lo golpeo en la cabeza.-dijo haciendo que a todos le callera un gotita en la cien.- Poor cierto no sé si me he presentado correctamente por eso comienzo de nuevo-dijo parando se derecha sin darle la espalda a nadie- Mi nombre es Mikan Sakura Azumi Yukihara y vengo aquí para ocupar el lugar de mi padre quien tomo una rosa que anteriormente yo le pedí, por eso creo que yo soy la única que debería venir. –Al ver la cara de muchos dijo- pero si les molesto me cambio y me voy-dijo ya caminando para las escaleras.

-¡No!-dijeron todos a unísono, como iban a dejar ir a la única persona que les hablaba como personas normales. Pero el permanecer en forma humana le estaba consumiendo bastante energía. Mikan al ver sus varas con sudor, recordó que Hotaru le dijo que ella no podía mantener mucho tiempo su forma humana.

-Está bien si quieren volver a su forma original pueden hacerlo por mí no se preocupen ya he visto a Hotaru transformándose.-Cuando terminó todo sonrieron y se transformaron en animales nuevamente. –Pero aun no los conozco me pueden decir cómo se llaman.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Claro-dijo alguien sonriendo.

Entre tanto jaleo olvidaron al amo de la casa que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se pudo volver a transformar en humano. Cuando todos se dieron cuenta se reunieron alrededor del joven de ojos rojos y cabello azabache. Se giraron para agradecer a la joven que sorprendida observaba al que anteriormente tenía una forma grotesca.

Todo comenzaron con emoción a presentarse.

-después de media hora

-Bien, gusto en conocerlos a todos-dijo ella.

 **NATSUME POV**

Realmente la sorpresa que me lleve a saber que ella no se asustaba de mí, fue tan grande que casi me caigo de espaldas. Pronto por primera vez en años pude volver a mi forma normal. Ahora que ha terminado todo vuelvo a mi habitación. Cuando me acuesto en la cama pienso, ¿Cómo es que ella conoce a Imai? Igual no importa porque después le preguntare a ella.

Me hace gracia se asustó de mi al principió porque pensó que yo era un fantasma, como voy a convivir con ella. Ya lo veré mañana.

 **FIN POV**

A la mañana siguiente Mikan conoció a las que serían sus amigas para toda la vida. Estas se divirtieron al ver el horror de Mikan por los vestidos de gala en especial por el corsé. Para todo Mikan era muy divertida pero nadie sabía que tras esa sonrisa se encontraba una chica triste por estar alejada de su casa. Y su hogar.

Cuando llegó la tarde, Mikan se dirigió al jardín de rosas, esa tarde descubrió que era un laberinto que cuidaba al árbol Sakura más grande y hermoso que hubiera visto jamás. Pensando que nadie la veía se sentó en la sombra de un árbol y se quedó dormida en ese sueño, vio una historia muy bonita pero cuando despertó no la recordaba. Ella sin saberlo soñó con la maldición que azotaba en este castillo.

-¡Mikan! ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Misaki muy alterada.

-Lo siento simplemente me dormí y cuando me desperté vine aquí aunque, me acabo de despertar-dijo ella aun con sueño.

-Ven te queremos presentar a todo el mundo ya que ayer conociste a unos poco pero ahora conocerás a todos-dijo muy feliz la criada.

-Bien, vamos-Mikan ya se dirigía al castillo.

-Espérame-Grito Misaki.

Cuando llegaron Mikan se encontró con todo el personal del castillo y de mano en mano, uno por uno, fue saludando a cada sirviente y animal.

… Varios días después, Mikan ya se había acostumbrado y todos a ella, aunque de vez en cuando los sorprendía con sus locuras haciendo saltar el corazón a más de uno….

Tras la llegada de Mikan todo el castillo dejo de ser aburrido para ser risas y juegos, carcajada y sonrisas. Natsume aún no se podía creer que ella fuera tan alegre, pero también calló en la cuenta de que no conocía a Mikan en absoluto, ella era diferente a las otras mujeres que había conocido. Antes de que la maldición los azotara, las mujeres se acercaban a él por fama y dinero. Siempre le molesto aquella actitud de las mujeres él prefería a las mujeres como Mikan que le plantaban cara. Y hasta algunas veces lo mandaba de paseo cuando él le ordenaba hacer algo. Sonrió al recordar la última vez que le ordeno que no saliera de su cuarto de noche, pero ella ¿Qué hizo? Llamó a Ruka y lo mandaron a pasear por todo el día cuando volvió hecho una furia por lo que le hizo. Ella le sonrió y le dijo "No me des ordenes o mientras este aquí, tú vida será un infierno". Que buena broma le hizo después.

Una noche salió, para ir a descansar a su lugar secreto el final del laberinto de rosas. Donde se encontraba un Árbol Sakura enorme. Se quedó parado al ver a Mikan. Sentada en _su_ árbol Sakura, atónito observó como de por sus sonrosadas mejillas corrían lagrimas cristalinas. Preocupado se acercó a ella con su forma humana o como la tuvo alguna vez.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó, y espero respuesta mientras observaba de cerca por primera vez las facciones de la cara. Tenía unos labios color duraznos que le invitaban a besarlos, sus ojos eran dulces de color miel, estaban rojos por el llanto, tenía una nariz pequeña.

-N-Nada-dijo ella secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

-Dime-ordenó, haciendo que ella lanzara una carcajada entre sollozos.

-Te dije que no me mandaras-dijo ella dejando de sollozar.

-Lo hare cuando me dé la gana-dijo el divertido por su reacción.

-Entonces tu vida será un infierno-sonrió ella.

-Eres demasiado obstinada-se quejó el.

-Y tú un mando-le espetó burlonamente ella.

-Eres la persona más rara que he visto en mi larga vida-dijo él.

-No me arrepiento de serlo, si no fuera por eso mi vida sería aburrida.-dijo ella dejando el llanto como un recuerdo lejano.

-En cambio yo me arrepiento de lo que soy. Ya que por mi actitud todos quedaron maldecidos.- se confesó el con pesar.

-Si te arrepientes entonces cambia-dijo ella con simplicidad.

-Si pudiera lo haría-dijo él.

-Pues no cambies- la miro a los ojos- no intentes cambiar el pasado sino forja con tus manos el futuro-ella desvió la mirada ante su sonrisa- digo todos tenemos un pasado ya sea malo o bueno nadie puede cambiarlo. Mi mamá me decía que algunas veces las personas se aferraban al pasado atormentándose por todos sus actos pasados, sin embargo solo muy pocas deciden dejarlo atrás para formar con su manos el futuro. El pasado no lo puedes cambiar pero puedes armar tu futuro.-dijo ella con nostalgia, haciendo que el también pudiera por primera vez sonreír de oreja a oreja delante de una persona. -¿Sabes?-

-¿Qué?-

-Deberías sonreír más-

-¿Porqué?-

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa-

-Eso te parece-él sonrió maliciosamente.

-Si-dijo ella sonrojada al recapacitar su comentario.

-Cuéntame-dijo él cambiando de tema.

-¿Qué?-dijo ella distraída.

-Como era tu vida antes de venir aquí-respondió el.

-bueno, veamos mi vida antes de venir aquí, yo leía mucho la biblioteca de mi padre era grande aunque no como la de este castillo. No salía mucho de mí casa odiaba ir a los bailes, en esos lugares las personas no paran de competir, mis hermanos comprendían mi punto de vista. Mis hermanas no, por eso era su motivo de burla.

Un día mis hermanas hicieron algo muy malo por lo cual perdimos nuestro dinero y nos embargaron la casa. A mí no me molesto. Porque íbamos a ir a una casa de campo donde no tendríamos que competir con nadie. Mi padre se iba mucho tiempo y cuando volvía traía con él, la carne, ya que las verduras yo las cultivaba en un jardín pequeño. Nunca tuve objeción alguna con la vida que llevábamos excepto por mis hermanas que aún lejos de la ciudad, competían por la jerarquía en la familia.

Mi padre volvió a marcharse al poco tiempo pero volvió con noticias de que un negocio le había resultado y volveríamos a la ciudad. No sé si soy egoísta pero yo no quería volver. Mis hermanos y hermanas mayores pidieron una extensa lista. Yo solo pedí una rosa. Ya que por más que había intentado jamás pude hacer que crecieran en mi pequeño jardín. El resto ya te lo imaginas. Pero yo te conté mi historia ahora cuéntame la tuya.-Finalizó ella.

-No eres egoísta-dijo el sobrecogido por lo que había escuchado e intentaba asimilarlo.

-Cuéntame tu historia-insistió ella.

-Bien, pero no te duermas hasta que termine-dijo el burlonamente. Ella le siguió el juego y se hizo la dormida.

-Oye-se quejó el.

-ja ja ja ja, vale te escucho-dijo ella.

-Antes nosotros éramos humanos normales pero el día de mi cumpleaños yo no estaba de humor para fiestas y todo eso. Así que de mala gana recibí todos mis regalos. De pronto nos dijeron que unos bandidos estaban atacando los establos, todo fuimos corriendo a ver qué pasaba…. –Fue interrumpido por un búho, que hizo que Mikan gritara de terror y saltara a los brazos de Natsume.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo el

-lo siento es que el búho me asusto.-

-Bien vamos a dormir-dijo el parándose.

-Si-concordó ella.

Esa noche Mikan soñó con una parte de la historia del castillo.

Esa misma mañana, ella recibió una misiva de que su padre había enfermado gravemente. Ella desesperada pide por favor que le dejaran volver, al final el la deja irse. Cuando están los dos solos en la puerta del castillo. Donde todo comenzó.

-Debes volver antes del anochecer- dijo el muy serio

-Si, como tú digas-asintió la joven

-Ten esto es para cuando vuelvas si te lastimas pon este anillo en tu mano. Y te curaras ya que es un anillo que en su interior tiene agua de la fuente cristalizada-le indico él.

-Gracias-dijo ella pero antes de que el la subiera lo abrazo. –Por preocuparte por mí, nadie ha hecho eso jamás.-

Verla tan preocupada, no le agradaba. Al ver su cara pensó que se le podría olvidar el límite de tiempo. Por eso advirtió.

-Sabes que pasara si no vuelves-dijo él.

-No-

-Moriré-dijo el muy serió.

-Eso jama eres demasiado obstinado como para hacerlo y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesa. Por eso no vas a morir-A continuación levanto la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios. El a los pocos segundos se recuperó del shock inicial. LA tomo en brazos y profundizo el beso. Cuando el oxigene falto ella se despidió con los labios hinchados por el voraz beso que él le dio y se fue.

Ella que odiaba las despedidas se dio vuelta y con la ayuda de él. Se subió al caballo y emprendió su viaje.

El observó la observó, mientras desaparecía entre la obscuridad del bosque, acongojado entro en las puerta del castillo.

…

Mikan se dirigía con toda la velocidad que el caballo le permitía. Cuando llego a la cabaña de su padre. Bajó del caballo y se acercó a la puerta de entrada.

-¿Quién anda hay?-La voz de un hombre muy conocida para ella resonó en sus oídos.

-Hermano soy yo Mikan-dijo ella en tono conciliador.

-¿Mikan?-Enseguida abrió la puerta y metió a su hermana de un tirón.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué tienen armas?- dijo ella alterada.

-No importa ¿Te llegó la misiva?-

-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?-dijo ella con ironía.

-Me alegro de que estés bien-dijo Yuu.

-¿Cómo esta papá?-su preocupación era notoria.

-Desde que te fuiste se niega a despertar de su sueño-explicó Yuu.

La joven corrió hasta la habitación de su padre. Al llegar lo vio en su cama acostado con una respiración muy leve. Triste por el estado de su querido padre se acostó a su lado. Y en poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

….Con los hermanos….

Todos observaban con curiosidad el abrigo de terciopelo que su hermana más pequeña trajo consigo.

-¡Maldita suertuda!-exclamo Luna al ver la joya que hacía de prendedor.

-Luna no digas eso-la reprendió Tsubasa.

-Pero tiene razón nosotras merecemos tener dinero y joyas, no ella-se quejó Sumire.

-Deberían alegrarse porque esté viva-dijo Yuu.

-hmp-fue el monosílabo de Sumire que seguida de Luna desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación. Cuando estuvieron seguras de que nadie las escuchaba se dispusieron a preparar un plan para tener todo aquello que creían deber tener en vez de su hermana menor.

…..Con la menor de los hermanos.

Mikan dormía plácidamente, o al menos eso se notaba desde el exterior ya que en su sueño vio final de la historia que Natsume le había contado la noche anterior.

 **DREAM SCENE**

 _Todos corrieron a los establos donde las llamas azotaban seres vivos y objetos. El líder de los bandidos kounji era el ser más despreciable de esas tierras. Este lo observaba con una malévola sonrisa._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto kounji?-preguntó el joven azabache con su paciencia acabada casi del completo._

 _-¿Por qué?...te diré porque. Todo eso que tú tienes debió pertenecerme. Nada de lo que tienes es tuyo por eso si yo no lo tengo nadie lo tendrá.-dijo el sínicamente_

 _-Mi paciencia contigo se acabó. Antes te dejé con vida porque me dio repugnancia matar a alguien como tú. Pero con esto te aseguro de que te voy a sacar el corazón con mi espada.-dijo furioso el amo de la casa._

 _-Niño mimado nunca debiste dejarme con vida. La misericordia que tuviste entonces ahora te costará la vida. Déjame contarte porque: Cuando me desterraste como un animal callejero. Vague mucho tiempo hasta que llegó a mis oídos la leyenda de un chico que logró obtener el poder de la maldición. Sabes... eso es todo un arte. Todos estos años me la pasé estudiando para que mi venganza te de un castigo peor que la muerte. LA muerte es un buen castigo pero cuando te mueres hasta ahí, llego el dolor. Sin embargo con una maldición sufrirás por el resto de tus días.-explico el con la macabra idea en mente._

 _-Eres un desgraciado-dijo él._

 _-Si lo que tú digas...-y dijo el fingiendo estar aburrido, en unos segundo su sonrisa volvió.-Bueno empecemos-sacó una botella de su bolsa, que cuando la abrió una luz intensa los dejo a todos inmóviles. Luego se bajó del caballo y dibujo algo extraño con una tiza blanca. Y pronunció las siguientes palabras.- Natsume Hyuga por tu insolencia y egoísmo.-Por supuesto que eso que dijo era mentira- Tú y todos tus sirvientes quedan malditos. Tus sirvientes serán animales que podrán volver a transformarse en humanos pero no por mucho tiempo-dijo él y enseguida cada uno de los sirvientes tomó una forma animal.-Tú te convertirás en un humano mitad animal. Y este hechizo lo tendrás por el resto de la eternidad. Solo una mujer te podrá salvar pero ¿Quién no se asustaría de ti?-Tras pronunciar estas palabras Natsume adoptó una forma grotesca tal como Mikan lo conoció. Antes de volverse cenizas el bandido agregó._

 **FIN DREAM SCENE.**

Mikan se despertó con sudor la cara. Cuando vio a su padre recordó el anillo mágico que Natsume le entregó. Puso el anillo en la mano de su padre.

\- Por favor cura esta herida.- Una luz verde se iluminó el cuerpo de su padre. Cuando dejó de brillar el hombre canoso abrió los ojos por primera vez en meses. Al ver a su hija más pequeña a su lado una sonrisa cruzo su cara. La muchacha al ver esto llamó a gritos a sus hermano.

-¡Hermanos! ¡Hermanos! ¡Venid rápido papá ha despertado!-su grito se escuchó por toda la casa enseguida todos los aludidos entraron corriendo por la puesta y al ver a su padre despierto.

-¡PAPÁ!-gritaron y fueron a abrazar al anciano. Este se giró para ver a su hija pequeña que sonreía sin más preocupación.

-Mikan pensé que estabas muerta-dijo él.

-No padre, no estoy muerta-dijo ella con dulzura en su voz.

Las hermanas recordaron enseguida su malvado propósito.

-Iré a preparar algo de comer ya vengo-dijo ella saliendo.

…..

Luego de comer y charlar de cómo le había ido a la familia si ella. Mikan estaba en la sala de manualidades con las hermanas mayores. Ella vio que ya estaba empezando la hora de la siesta y se preguntó que estarían haciendo en el castillo.

-debo volver antes del atardecer-dijo ella yendo a la sala principal para recoger su abrigo. Entonces su hermana Luna que la había seguido la golpeó con un barrote dejando la inconsciente. Los hermanos mayora que vieron desde el golpe quisieron ayudar a Mikan pero Sumire los detuvo apuntándoles con el arma. El padre que recién en ese momento pudo recobra el dominio de sus miembros inferiores, entró, al ver a su adorada hija inconsciente en el suelo y a Sumire apuntándoles con una escopeta se horrorizo.

-¿Qué haces muchacha baja esa arma no ves que tu hermana necesita ayuda?-dijo el hombre.

-No te acerques- advirtió Luna arrastrando a Mikan por el suelo.- Siempre lo mismo esta tonta e ingenua niña se lleva todo lo mejor de la vida cuando somos nosotras quien lo merecemos.-dijo con veneno en la voz.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que dices tú también eres una niña-y al ver la cara de reproche de sus hijas mayores – Si lo son ambas porque si fueran mujeres de verdad esto no le interesaría.-dijo él.

-Cállate viejo- dijo Sumire con el arma aun en las manos- una vida por una rosa ¿no?-continuó- si ella al ir obtuvo vestidos y joyas. Nosotras también la tendremos.-

-Es verdad-dijo Luna con sosteniendo a Mikan con los brazos para que este erguida como ellas.-Sumire ¿Lista?-al ver su asentimiento hizo una seña y Sumire salió corriendo hacía el caballo. Los hermanos mayores cuando intentaron moverse luna empujo a la in consiente Mikan contra ellos y salió corriendo a fuera subiéndose al caballo. Se puso en marcha. Cuando salieron los mayores ya era tarde entraron y ayudaron a su padre a acomodar a Mikan en una cama.

…

Ambas hermanas cabalgaron atravesando el boque hasta que llegaron al castillo sin saber que una paloma blanca preocupada había seguido a Mikan a su casa y en llegó antes que ellas al castillo para avisar a todo el mundo. Excepto al amo quien no salía de su habitación.

Las hermanas con una socarrona sonrisa entraron por el castillo. Natsume bajo de inmediato pero el olor que le llegaba no era el de Mikan si no el de dos personas muy diferentes. Este se detuvo entre la sombras para ver quién era. Le llamo la atención que sus sirviente miraran con despreció a la jóvenes en especial Hotaru.

-Hola soy Luna y esta es mi hermana Sumire. Venimos a reemplazar a Mikan-dijo con una sonrisa dulce la joven de cabellos rubios. Acto seguido al ver que nadie les respondía subieron las escaleras.

Natsume escuchó escandalizado la noticia pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en contra de Mikan escuchó a sus sirvientes.

-Menuda hermana más falsas tiene Mikan-dijo Misaki con veneno.

-Pobre Mikan espero que se haya recuperado ya-dijo Ruka.

-No me sorprende no es la primera vez que hacen esto. Pero si es la primera vez que llegan tan lejos-dijo Imai con un aura oscura tras ella.

-¿De qué están hablando?-dijo Natsume irritado.

-Mi señor no debe creerles a esas arpías.-dijo Misaki con mirada furiosa.

-Explícame- ordenó.

-Vera seguí a Mikan en secreto para ver como era su familia y asegurarme de que estaría bien. Al principio la recibieron bien y todo. Pero cuando era la hora de la siesta y el sol estaba en su punto más alto. Mikan dijo que se quedaría un rato más y luego volvería al castillo. Cuando el sol empezó a caer se dirigió a buscar su abrigo pero sus hermanas le golpearon y ella cayó inconsciente. Luego la empujaron contra sus hermanos y si no las detuvieron fue porque Mikan era su prioridad.

-¡Malditas!-exclamo Natsume encoleriza. Pero el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y sus fuerzas desfallecían.

…..

Luna y Sumire se maravillaron por los vestidos y adornos que había en el armario de una habitación. Enseguida comenzaron a probarse vestido y adornos.

…..

El cielo se tiño de colores cálidos y Mikan por fin se recuperó del golpe. Abrió los ojos y vio el atardecer con nostalgia. En eso entraron su padre y hermanos.

-¿Qué pasó con Luna y Sumire?- preguntó ella temiendo la verdad.

-Se fueron al parecer el broce de tu vestido les nublo la razón y creyeron que tú les habías quitado lo que ella se merecen-abrevió Yuu.

-¡Santo cielo!-Exclamo Mikan horrorizada.-Me tengo que ir.

-Tienes razón Yuu y Tsubasa te llevaran. Tú indícales el camino.

-Si padre- dijo ella levantándose de la cama y besando a su papá bajó con sus hermanos.

-Hacía donde-dijo Tsubasa.

-Entra en el boque y mantén el rumbo-dijo Mikan.

Cabalgaron un buen rato hasta llegar a su destino. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo escucharon las voces de Luna y Sumire. Mikan guio a sus hermanos al comedor, donde vieron a las muchachas comiendo carne.

-Sumire, Luna ¿Qué están haciendo?-dijo Mikan atrayendo la atención de todos. Incluso de Natsume que al percibir su olor bajo para ver si era ella. Pero al verla cargada sobre un joven se puso celoso y cuando se iba a ir Ruka lo agarro y le dijo.

-No te comportes como un crío celoso y escucha.-Natsume a regañadientes obedeció.

-Tenemos que volver- dijo Tsubasa.

-Mikan es de muy mala educación hacer lo que tú hiciste. Eres una egoísta-sentenció Luna. Natsume al oír ese tono de vos no le extraño que Mikan pensara en que si deseaba algo sería una egoísta.

-Vasta-dijo Yuu autoritario- No ven el daño que le hacen a Mikan toda la vida se la pasó haciendo cosas para los demás que ella desee estar cómoda por una vez en su vida. Es un milagro-dijo el ganándose el asentimiento de mucho de los sirviente que escondidos observaban.

-Nunca-exclamaron egoístas las muchachas.

-Ya me cansé-oyeron el bramido de una chica y de las sombras salieron Misaki y Anna muy enojadas.-Ustedes no tienen cara para presentarse en el castillo después de semejante acto en contra de Mikan quien se creen que son. –dijo Misaki enojada ganándose la atención de Tsubasa.

-Yo no pienso cocinar para ustedes nunca más-dijo Sentenció Anna bajo la atenta mirada de Yuu.

-Ja, desperdicias tu tiempo cuando llegue el amo de la casa y hablemos con el seguro que tendrás que cocinar para nosotras o te desterraran-dijo muy altanera Luna.

-El amo de la casa ya está aquí-dijo muy sonriente Misaki-y las ha observado muy atentamente cada palabra. Y te aseguro que después no te dirigirá ni la palabra-

Luna fue a responder pero fue cortada por Mikan.

-Luna, Misaki tiene razón, no hable del amo de la casa si ni siquiera lo conoces-dijo Mikan molesta.

Luna se enojó que corrió y se paró enfrente de Mikan que ya podía pararse por sí sola. Levanto la mano y una cachetada muy ruidosa cruzo la cara de Mikan.

-Como te atreves a ser tan insolente y hablarme de en tono, discúlpate-dijo esta en tono ofendido.

Esa cachetada y sus palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso Natsume salto por la varadilla y calló en el suelo de la sala Principal. Luna y Sumire se espantaron al ver la forma grotesca de este. Corrieron a la puerta más cercana a la que vieron como salvación. Sin saber que esa puerta llevaba a los establos. Al llegar se dieron vuelta sabiendo que estaban acorraladas.

-Luna, Sumire por favor ríndanse-rogó Mikan al ver el círculo de tiza que aun con los años permaneció ahí.

-¡Nunca!-dijo Luna.

-Lárguense-Rugió Natsume asustando más a las muchachas.

-Natsume cálmate-dijo Mikan acercándose a él.

Sumire, ya rendida se largó a llorar.

-Sumire-dijo Mikan acercándose a ella. Ella corrió a los brazos de su hermana menor buscando su perdón.

-Mikan, por favor hip perdóname hip-dijo ella entre sollozos.

-¿Me abandonas? – dijo Luna. Viendo como Sumire se rindió dejándola a ella sola. En ese momento se enfureció.-Mikan te odio.-gritó ella- Te odio más que a nada en este mundo. Por quitarme lo que debió ser mío. Las riquezas, el oro, a papá, nuestros hermanos, ¡Todo! Por eso Mikan yo te maldigo y ojalá estuvieras muerta.-Finalizó ella activando el circulo de magia, que se ilumino con una luz no tan fuerte.

Natsume vio que de entre los destellos de luz una flecha iba dirigida a Mikan. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y salto interceptando la flecha que se clavó en su cuerpo sin más. Cuando Mikan vio la herida gritó horrorizada.

-¡Natsume!-dijo.-Hermanos ayúdenme. Hay que llevarlo dentro para que se pueda sanar la herida.-dijo ella con ojos cristalinos.

-Si-dijeron los hermanos a unísono.

-Nosotros también queremos ayudar-dijo Ruka.

-Bien id abriendo las puertas hasta mi habitación. -asintió Mikan.

-¡Luna!-dijo Sumire atrayendo la atención de todos por un momento. Luna estaba aún en el círculo, poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo en el aire.

-¡Ayúdenme!-gritó la malvada hermana desesperada por salir del circulo pero no pudo salir.

-Luna, no puedes salir de ahí porque tus sentimientos fueron moribundo al pensar en matar a tu propia hermana. Por eso el círculo te hará desaparecer y así pagaras por tus pecados.-dijo Hotaru dando una explicación resumida.

-¡Mikan!-gritó Luna-Todo esto es tú culpa. Aunque me muera volveré para vengarme de ti-esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer por completo. Pero Mikan fue la única que escuchó esa amenaza. Todos los demás en ese momento se abrían paso a su habitación. Mikan al ver lo sola que se encontraba corrió a su habitación. Al llegar vio a Tsubasa en busca de una respuesta, este movió su cabeza cabizbaja formando una negativa. Mikan se desmoronó en el suelo y pidió estar sola junto al cuerpo inmóvil de Natsume. Todos la comprendieron y la dejaron sola. Ella al ver que estaba sola acostó sobre sus rodillas a Natsume y los abrazó. En unos pocos segundos rompió en llanto.

-Natsume lo siento por mi culpa te paso esto-dijo ella entre hipidos –Yo te amo- se confesó ella, sin saber que el joven la estaba escuchando a la perfección… Acto seguido dejo la cabeza de Natsume en el piso. Se paró, ignorando la luz verde que rodeaba el cuerpo del joven, y mientras se disponía a irse escucho atrás de ella.

-Y también te amo-

Espero que le haya gustado.


End file.
